The Plan
by greeneyed-flower
Summary: James is in love with Lily, but she won't even think about going out with him. So he comes up with a plan to make her like him, but what if she already does? Only she won't admit it.


Forget her

Four people sat in a half circle around the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common room. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petegrew were no ordinary people, though; they were what they liked to call marauders. Three of the four were in deep discussion, the fourth said nothing.

"Man, you need to get over her, she's never going to say yes," Said Sirius, a very handsome boy, with shaggy black hair and gray eyes.

"Sirius is right, James," Agreed Remus. He was a tall gangly boy with light brown hair.

"You guys just don't get it do you? It's not just some stupid crush thing that I can get over in no time..." James ruffled his already messy black hair. He nervously glanced around the common room looking for her.

"So you mean...?" Said Peter speaking for the first time that night. Peter was by far the smallest of the four boys; he also looked somewhat like a rat.

"I'm just trying to say I've liked her since 4th year, that's three years. I'm not going to get over her in one night."

"Come on, Prongs, just listen to what were saying, she's never going to..." James cut Sirius off.

"Forget it, you guys wouldn't understand." James got up and turned around to walk up to his dorm. And there she was, Lily Evans, laughing with her friends. Her long wavy red hair pulled into a messy ponytail, her bright green eyes sparkling.

"What are you staring at, Potter?" Lily had noticed James staring, "and the answer to your question is no." It was late and people had started to go up to their dorms.

"How do you know what I was going to ask you, or that I was going to ask you a question at all, Evans?" James sat down in the empty chair by Lily and her friends, Ava and Shayla.

"Cause you always ask me the same thing; How 'bout it, Evans, want to go out with me?" Surprisingly Lily did a very good impression of James. The marauders were watching James be rejected yet again by Lily.

"Potter just leave her alone." Said Ava she brushed her short blonde hair out of her face.

"You tell him, love!" Shouted Sirius across the common room. Sirius could have any girl in Hogwarts, and true he did go out with a lot of girls, but right now his new goal was Ava Maubery.

"Shut up!" Ava was not one of those girls who was entranced by Sirius, she actually found him quite disgusting."

"Fine," said James standing up, "but if you ever change your mind, which I'm hoping you will do in the near future, you know where to find me."

He then lent close to Lily and closed his eyes.

"What?" asked Lily somewhat annoyed, a look of complete disgust on her face.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" James asked, forming his face into a slight pout.

"No!" yelled Lily and pushed him away, still she couldn't help but smile to herself. James walked up to his dorm he turned and winked at Lily, she just rolled her eyes.

"That poor boy," Sirius said as he followed James up to the boy's dorm. He stopped by Ava, " G'night, Ava, love."

"Night," Ava replied absentmindedly, as she flipped through her DADA book.

Remus and Peter followed James and Sirius to the boy's dorm. Remus glanced shyly at Shayla. Shayla's amber eyes followed the boys.

"If I were you guys I'd give James and Sirius a chance, I mean I'd love to have a guy feel that way about me."

"What are you talking about, Shayla? There are tons of guys who like you," Lily said trying to convince her friend.

"Yeah right, name one," Shayla glared at her two friends.

"Remus Lupin," stated Ava. Shayla shook her head, but both Lily and Ava disagreed with her.

"Yes, he does, haven't u seen the way he looks at you?" asked Lily.

Again Shayla shook her brown curls.

"I need a plan."

"What? Didn't quite catch that, Prongs," Sirius asked from his bunk.

" I said, I need a plan to get Lily to like me," Repeated James.

"What do you plan to do?" Peter asked nervously as he always did when speaking to his friends, or to anyone for that matter.

"I have no clue yet, Wormtail," James said. He liked Lily so much, but why couldn't she see it wasn't some silly crush and that he would do anything for her?

"You're crazy, Prongs," Sirius told James, shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah, what he said," Remus said already half asleep.

"See even Moony agrees with me, and we all know he's the only one with any common sense out of all of us!" Peter laughed, but James just shook his head.

"Come on, Padfoot, I'm serious," Said James climbing into his bed.

"Wait, I thought I was Sirius!" Exclaimed Sirius.

"Good night, Padfoot," James laughed, and with a flick of his wand he turned off the lights.

He couldn't sleep, though; he had to think of some way to make Lily like him.

"Ava…?" Whispered Lily.

"Wha'?" Said Ava sleepily. It was the middle of the night and she liked her sleep.

"I can't sleep," Whispered Lily from her bunk. For some reason she couldn't stop think about James Bloody Potter.

"No really?" Asked Ava sarcastically. That was one of the things about Ava that somewhat annoyed Lily; she tended to be very sarcastic when she was annoyed.

"D-do you think I should give James a chance?" Lily stumbled over the words.

But Ava was already asleep. She should have woken up Shayla, she would have listened to her, but Lily decided not to now.

Lily still couldn't sleep, how could she even be thinking about liking James Potter? She despised him. He had practically ruined her life for the past three years. No, this could not be happening. Lily felt a tear slide down her face, she wiped it away, but more kept flowing. She could not like James Potter.


End file.
